Redemptio, Delaware
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: Just what, exactly, happened to Sam between falling into Hell and his brothers finding him on a fishing boat? Part of Vessels 'Verse.


They were falling. And falling, and falling.

Down,

Down,

Down,

They went. To the place of heat and fire and pain and sulfur.

Worst of all, it was a place without that little spark of warmth that had seemed to eternally preside is Sam prior to this point. Were had this comforting touch gone?

He could feel Lucifer screeching in his head, banging on solid walls of memories that Gabriel and Michael and Raphael had promised would never break as long as he willed them so. It didn't stop the Fallen angel from trying, though.

Sam shivered as Lucifer threw the image of Dean's death, fake Adam's corpse, and haunted little body of Pete, he threw them all at Sam in hopes of breaking him long enough to fly back to the plane of existence that he had walked mere moments before.

Or was it hours? Days? Months, even? Sam couldn't remember any longer.

 _Just hold on, Sammy. You have a family here to support you, even if we can't be there. Stay strong, little brother. We'll be rescuing you before you know it._

All he knew were the faces and voices of his brothers, the slip-slide feeling of the archangels' grace, and the eternal heat and fury of the desolate Hell. And it overloaded the hunter's senses.

Then,

It was bright and cool, a soft breeze whispering in his ears as the wood he laid on swayed slightly. The temperature was just this side of chilly and instantly made Sam want to wobble to his feet and run into the distance until nothing could support him any longer. The perfect weather for a run.

And something else.

He felt at peace. For the first time in years, it felt like that one puzzle piece that always escaped him outside of church had plopped itself back in place. It was warm and fuzzy and Sam didn't know if he wanted to stand and dance or cry or scream for God at the top of his lungs. _This_. This was the wholeness and beauty he hadn't felt since they stopped going to service when Pete disappeared.

He was choking on it; the euphoria and pure _magic_ of whatever was near him. The love. The forgiveness. The acceptance of him wholly despite his many flaws.

And somehow, he wasn't surprised to look over and see an Arabic man with loving-firm eyes and something just _other_ and unique and overpowering that flowed from him, nearly tangible as the playful wind.

"Hello, Sam," the man said in a rich voice that made the hunter want to stop everything and lean in to hear this man say something else.

Instead, he settled for a weak and breathless, "Who are you?"

The man's laugh was velvet and made Sam want to join in the merriment. "I believe you know that already. I am the Lamb of God. Rejoice, for you have been given new life."

"Wh-why? I don't deserve it."

He looked down at the child of God sprawled out on the deck with sorrow. "Do you not believe that all deserve a second chance?"

"I've needed way more than a second chance."

"That doesn't matter," The Lamb stated with a wave of his hand. "I have given my life so that all God's children may reap the rewards. My blood for _all_ your mistakes, big or small. Don't think that the power of Christ cannot overcome the worst deeds so long as you repent; seven times seventy times. Do you repent, Sam Winchester?"

The hunter hung his in weary shame. "If you will take me."

" _For by your words you will be acquitted, and by your words you will be condemned._ Ask for forgiveness. I shan't with hold it from you, Sam."

"I-I've screwed so many times. The demon blood, the lying, hurting my family, and even turning my back of God. Forgive me of my crimes, help me take up the mantle of Christianity again with a pure heart."

Joyful eyes met Sam's teary, broken gaze, and he knew. The hunter knew that whatever he had done was in the past and no longer mattered. He came before the Son of God and all was forgiven.

" _But those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not faint._ Are you ready to start once more? In the Father you will find all that has been missing since your life fell apart. Sam Winchester, are you prepared to take up the title of a child of the Lord?"

"Yes," he whispered.

The Lamb smiled softly. "Then rise. _Put on the full armor of God, so that you can stand against the devil's schemes._ Are you willing to do so? To put away all temptations in your life to follow God and His will?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"The Seals have been broken and new ones must be put in place until it is the correct time. Sam Winchester, are you will to accept forgiveness and take part in His plan as the last Seal?"

Sam nodded firmly. "Yes. I will."

The Son of God rose from his perch on the railings of the fishing vessel and walked to where Sam sat on the ground. Softly, he place a warm hand on the hunter's shoulder and the absolute rapture of God's grace filled him so fully, it drove away that stain Sam had always felt on his soul as long as he could remember.

He felt pure and powerful, something he never in his miserable life thought he would feel for himself.

All that was left was total and utter peace and contentment, like a warm, warm hug from a mother he never knew or playing with his three brothers. And Sam knew. He _knew_.

This was the feeling of the Lord's overflowing adoration he had for all his children, angel of human or other. This was the feeling of Heaven and light as it should be.

"Rise, Sam. You have been given redemption."


End file.
